the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha Cappelletti
Unnamed Father (father) Trisha Cappelletti is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the cheer squad. She's often seen to be absent-minded and quiet in the background while the people around her reveal their anger management issues. She is a bit of an air-head and the most docile of the cheerleaders. Personality According to the quip “Oh Dad, you were wrong”, it is possible that she has issues with her father and it could be linked together with why she’s so quiet and airheaded. Although she usually stays quiet during arguments, Trisha flips out on Ashley Katchadourian when Deandra "The New Girl"’s arms are ripped off, telling her that it was all her fault because she was not watching the door! When in fact, it was Jenna Darabond who was watching the door. But when Jenna opened the door for Deandra, she told her that she was Ashley Katchadourian. She is not shown to be too much of a bully since she usually stands on the side. She is also the only one who isn't angry at the Atchison High Cheer Squad, and befriends one of the members, who is also named Trisha . She is shown to have an inaptude in the ability of cursing, only being able to do so if she's facing Ashley Katchadourian, with multiple references to the film Pearl Harbor. Trisha is the friendliest of the girls in the cheer squad, being able to make friends with ease in comparison to the agressiveness of Mackenzie and Brittnay, and even shows some moments of kindness towards her archenemy Ashley Katchadourian. She is apparently oblivious as to when cheer practice is and whether she is going to cheer practice, asking Mackenzie Zales multiple times, especially in Episode 1. Even though she is always oblivious to what is happening, she seems to have a good mind when the matter is bureaucracy, being able to manage all the paperwork of the cheersquad, despite having spelling problems. Relationships She is friends with Mackenzie Zales and Brittany Matthews. She is also shown to be quite close to Brittnay, despite Brittnay’s hostility, as she nominates her for Prom Queen because she thinks she “really is a good friend” and she “totally deserves it”. Further on, Trisha willingly punches Brittnay in the abdomen with the intent of giving her an abortion after finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She expresses her genuine concern for Brittnay by saying: “I cannot stand by you and watch you throw away your life like this. You’re too young. You’re too beautiful.” Her boyfriend and prom date is the football player Matthew Derringer, whom she shows a strong attraction to, despite at first mentioning that “oh, my dress doesn't match with black” (Matthew is African American). Deandra told Trisha and Mackenzie that Ashley Katchadourian let her in in the first episode, and because of it, Trisha blames her for what transpired between the girls in Episode 11. In Episode 21 she tells Ashley that she is sorry, and she just wants be her friend again. Ashley agrees but really she hates Trisha and the entire squad, and has evil plans with Atchison High Cheer Squad. Despite the on-going feud between the Van Burens and the Cheer Squad, Trisha has developed a friendship with the youngest sister Mikayla Van Buren. Trisha compliments Mikayla on her dress in episode 11, and at the beginning of season two Mikayla lets her borrow the book The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. In Episode 18 they are seen hanging out at the mall (but when Mackenzie spots them she makes Mikayla run away), and in the Christmas special, they are both in the line to see Santa. According to Mikayla, Trisha makes out with Ira Martinez at Topsy’s Popcorn after school. When the Atchison High Cheer Squad was introduced in episode 18, among the feud between them and the Overland Park Cheer Squad, Trisha developed a bond with Atchison cheerleader Trisha, mentioned as Trisha 2 and then when they met up again in episode 25 they decide to be friends due to having so much in common. Trisha 2 is seen a lot in follow-up episodes, and even spin-off episodes of "The Trisha Show". Trisha 2 eventually even joins the Overland Park cheer squad aftering transferring schools, when the squad needed more members. Her mother is Trish Cappelletti, who is introduced in episode 50. She appears to be just as dippy and air-headed as her daughter, referencing her highschool years as the "best six years of her life". Trisha and her mother seem to have similar personalities and interests and get along well, making her the only main character so far to have a good relationship with one of their parents. Appearance Clothing Trisha wears the dress to prom that had come off of the doll used to play Amberlynn Weggers. See Collector's Info for more information Trisha is shown to have wavy, reddish-orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail similar to that of Mackenzie Zales in the first episode. She dons an Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform and is the only character in the cheer squad to not have flexible elbow joints. She is a size 0 and operates the pom-poms along with Mackenzie. Duties Her job on the cheer squad is to take care of everyone's documentation, absence paperwork, and other related affairs. Spin-off On July 30, 2013, Carlo Moss and Mark Cope announced in a making of video that they planned on putting out a show just for Trisha and Trisha 2 called "The Trisha Show", which is basically a talk show independently run by the two Trisha's. The first episode was uploaded August 22, 2013. Trivia *Trisha is the first character to ever speak in the series. *Trisha may have a prejudiced father after quickly saying “Dad, you were wrong” when Matthew Derringer asks her out. Her mother, on the other hand, feels the opposite way, and was offended that the school had organized a parent-teacher conference because of Trisha and Matthew's relationship (even though it really had nothing to do with it). *She is an only child, stated by Ashley in Episode 22. *Her new friendship with Trisha is the second time she has made friends with someone from the opposing group, Mikayla being the first. *At Cheer Nationals, Trisha was the only member who was able to curse at the Atchison Cheer Squad. Memorable Quotes "You're the Iranians and I'm Ben Affleck, so Argo fuck yourself, Ashley Katachadourian!" "We talked, you pooped. I thought we had a connection." "My dress doesn't match with black." "You girls are shit... From a butt... That smells like... Bitch... Which is what you are as well... So fuck... In your butts.. All the shit that bitches are and, and you fuck that shit that's all in your butt and you put it in the... bitch that is your face... Cause your a fucking butt..." "You are one of my very best friends, and I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this. You're too young. You're too beautiful." “Ashley. Katchadourian. You were supposed to be watching the door. YOU. WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE ARE, ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN? THESE ARE A LITTLE GIRL’S ARMS. A LITTLE GIRL WITH DREAMS, WITH LEGS, WITH A HEAD. SHE’S A PENCIL. SHE’S A SWIZZLE STICK! YOU CAN USE HER AS A POOL NOODLE! AND NOW I’M HOLDING UP HER ARMS! I’M HOLDING THEM BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WATCH THE DOOR. A GIRL LOST HER ARMS, ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN. A GIRL LOST HER FUCKING ARMS. DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED WHILE YOU WERE IN PEARL HARBOR? SEEING A FUCKING JAPANESE MUSEUM? WE HAD OUR OWN PEARL HARBOR HERE TODAY. OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOU LITERALLY BOMBED US! LIKE THE JAPANESE YOU ARE. AND ME. I’M BEN AFFLECK. I’M BEN AFFLECK, AND I’M HOLDING TWO FUCKING GIRL’S ARMS. AND YOU’RE CUBA GOODING JUNIOR, DISAPPOINTING EVERYBODY. LIVE WITH THAT!” "Oh, oh yes. Oh dad, you are wrong, Oh my god." "'''OH COME ON, THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT. '''I hope it was worth it, guys." "Wait, people leaving iPod shuffles on the bathroom floor? Why haven't I heard about this?" Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Main Characters